Plushbabies
The Plushbabies are a group of at least three plushies that makes an appearance in both Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted and in the Curse of Dreadbear DLC as antagonists. Appearance The Plushbabies' appearances seem to be based off the Circus Baby Funko plushie. They are white skinned clown-like plushies with light blue eyes and orange hair in pigtails. They have a red top on their stomach with an orange triangle on their belly. The orange triangle has a small fan printed on it. They have a red skirt and two small legs with red and a yellow circle at the tip of them, representing shoes. They have a red nose with a smile on their mouth with red cheeks connected to it. One has a red out, one blue, and one yellow In hard mode, their appearance is more based on Scrap Baby from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, ''with more greenish eyes. Their hair has red, blue, and gray stripes through it. They have a print on their right hand representing Scrap Baby's claw. In the ''Curse of Dreadbear DLC, they also wear the masks from the Trick or Treat minigame. Behavior FNaF VR: Help Wanted Plushbabies appear in two mini-games: the Plushbaby level in Dark Rooms and the Circus Baby level in Night Terrors. Plushbabies In the Plushbaby level, the player must find them in the dark room and shine their flashlight at them to make them disappear. Before they attack the player, they will say something to the player to warn them that they are running out of time. If the player leaves their light on too long, it will go out, and they will have to wait for it to recharge. Should the player fail to find one before it reaches them, the Plushbaby will end their run with a jumpscare. The hardmode variant of this level functions almost the same, only all of the toys in the room are Plushbabies and the player must locate the Scrap Baby based Plushbabies advancing toward them. All of the other toys becoming Plushbabies make the true Plushbabies much harder to spot. Circus Baby In Circus Baby level, the Plushbabies sit in the closet with the player. When the player shuts the closet, the Plushbabies will start twitching and making distorted noises. If the player keeps the closet closed too long, the Plushbabies will end the player's run with a player's jumpscare. Plushkins Patch In the Curse of Dreadbear DLC, a new variant of the Plushbabies is added called "Plushkins" will appear in the darkness wearing masks of other Five Nights at Freddy's characters (Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Balloon Boy) and run around in the minigame, but have the same behavior from the Plushbaby Level from the main game with the inclusion of a new environment and running around then hiding. Trivia * Plushbaby is one of the few antagonists being first introduced in Help Wanted, the others Glitchtrap, Dreadbear, and Grimm Foxy. * Plushbaby's design and further the Plushkins, heavily resemble the Funko Plushes. Category:Characters Category:Help Wanted Category:Female Category:Dark Rooms Category:Curse of Dreadbear Animatronics Category:Digital-Only Characters